


amenohi

by Gundhamshamsters



Category: Danganronpa, SDR2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TeruHina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundhamshamsters/pseuds/Gundhamshamsters
Summary: Teruteru gets scared of a ‘spider’ in his cottage and goes to Hajime for help.
Relationships: Hajime Hinata/Teruteru Hanamura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	amenohi

It was raining outside, somehow. Usami said that this island has perfect weather ALWAYS but that has proven to be not true here. It was thundering lightly and the cloudy, rainy, skies gave the whole island a cozy feeling to it. Although it was nice, I thought that it was probably time for bed. It was pretty late anyway. I crawled under my covers and looked up, listening to the rain at my windows patter softly and endlessly.  
I was falling asleep when I was interrupted by a knock at my door. Who would be up at this hour? I slowly got out of my bed and opened the door. I was greeted by a nervous looking teruteru, who was soaking wet, obviously from the rain.  
“Hello Hanamura,” I said as politely as I could muster, a bit of agitation in my tone. “..why are you he-“  
Before I could finish my sentence, he ran in.  
“I apologize to wake you at this hour, hajime. But... err...” he paused for a moment and looked away. “There was a... spider in my cottage. Yeah, a big one. I’m too scared to go back, can I stay in here where hajime will protect me?!” He asked, very over dramatically.  
“P-please.. don’t call me Hajime, just say Hinata. but... a spider..? It’s late, I mean, I can go over there and kill it if you wa-“  
“No!” He exclaimed. “Its... uh...... like you said, it’s late, it can be taken care of tomorrow..!” It was hard to tell if he was sweating or if it was the droplets from the rain.  
“Well, if you are that scared, I guess you can stay for the night, but why did you even ask me of all people to stay with? My cottage is one of the farthest from yours..”  
“Its.. well, we are best friends aren’t we...!” He exclaimed nervously. “u-uh do you have any towels?”  
“Yeah, stay out here.” I went into the bathroom and got out a towel for him. I felt kind of weird about this, I shouldn’t be feeling weird about it though. We are ‘best’ friends, this is what regular friends do for each-other, right? Yeah. No reason to feel weird.  
I came out with the towel and gave it to him.  
“There’s more in the bathroom if you need them. Do you need anything else..?”  
“Yeah, you~” He said, switching his tone from more nervous to cocky in seconds. “I mean, doesn’t this scenario excite you a even a little bit?? Two boys, trapped together in the rain, alone...?” That line caught me off guard, I know I should have expected him to say something weird but I forgot who I was dealing with for a moment.  
“....You don’t mean that. Are you dry yet?” I asked, trying to brush his comment to the side.  
He rubbed his face one last time with the towel. “Mostly.”  
I yawned. I was very tired. “Uh, I’m ready for bed, but I’m tired enough that I can sleep on the floor or something If you wanna go on the bed.”  
He smiles up at me. “Oh.. are you interested in me, Hajime? Letting me go on the bed like that is very generous of you, but if you’re on the floor, I’d like to join you so we can-“  
“Cut it out, I’m tired. Do you want the bed or not?”  
“...No, don’t worry about it. I can make myself comfortable anywhere.” He said, a bit disheartened, it seemed.  
“Ok, if you say so.” I crawl back into the bed and turn off the lights, with only sleep on my mind, trying forgetting about teruteru, and listening to the rain, and-  
I feel something laying down on the bed and scooting closer to me. I look next to me, suprised.  
“I told you I can make myself comfortable anywhere, now that we are so close, maybe I can convince you to finally do something dirty with me~” Teruteru said, as he tried to wrap his arms around my waist.  
“H-hey..! Knock it off...!!” I say and lightly slap his arms away. “L-look, I guess we can both sleep here but please don’t do anything weird.” I exclaimed, still in a bit of shock from the move he just made on me.  
“I won’t, why would I? Did you forget that we are friends? I just want to be near you~” He says, and cuddles closer to me, resting his head on my chest. His hair is still a bit wet from the rain, strangley enough, I didn’t mind it. But I SHOULD mind it, right? Or should I not? We are just friends, do friends do this? Is this what friends do?? Well, it obviously is because we are friends and we are doing it, so yeah, this is normal friendship behavior. This is norma-  
“Hajime.” Teruteru says tiredly, still clinging to me, interrupting my strange train of thought.  
“Oh, yes?” I reply, trying to get my mind back together and only think wholesome thoughts.  
“Would you be mad if I told you I didn’t come here because of a spider?” He Asks, now making circles on my chest with his finger.  
“...I-I don’t know.” I respond.  
“W-well, there was no spider in my room, I’m sorry for lying... to you” He sounds nervous again.  
“...I’m not mad, why did you lie..?”  
“...I just wanted a reason to be around you, th-thas all..” he says, a bit of his accent slips out. “I just, couldnt stop thinking about you the entire night, ok? It’s just.. I don’t know, I’m weird.” He looks on the other side of the bed, obviously embarrassed. I really didn’t know how to react to that. Is that something friends normally say to other friends? I don’t know, but it had to be, right? We are friends.  
Without thinking about it, I just hugged him in silence.  
“You could have just said that, I wouldn’t have minded, really. I’m here if you’re feeling lonely sometimes.”  
“.....that’s nice.” He says and looks back at me, blushing. The soft sound of rain continues in the background, until a loud clap of thunder suddenly echoes across the sky, causing teruteru to make a small noise and hide himself under the covers.  
“You... aren’t scared of thunder right?” I ask him.  
“N-no, not at all, I feel safe when I’m with you, I’ve nothing to worry about~” he says, and comes up, burying his face into my neck. I feel a bit weird about this as well. I can feel my face getting a bit warm, I really shouldn’t be feeling like this, we are friends, I don’t think this is normal..  
I instinctively put my hand on his cheek, it’s warm, adorable.. I couldn’t help but think to myself. His skin was very soft, and still a bit moist from the rain. I just wanted to hold him forever. This seemed to get a reaction out of him. He looked up at me.  
“Oh?~ So my prediction was right, you are interested in me, aren’t you?” He whispered to me and put his hand on my cheek as well. His hand was very soft too. He probably used a lot of lotion. He never struck me as the kind of person that would wear lotion. Although he may or may not use it for- never-mind.  
“...I’m just trying to comfort you, that’s all.” I managed to say, even as flustered as I was.  
“o-oh, yeah,,” he said. His tone went from cocky to nervous in seconds, he took his hand back. Looking down at him, I saw him slowly closing his eyes. “Did I tell you there wasn’t a spider in my room....?” He said, yawning.  
“Yeah, I know.” I said and hugged him as he clung to me. Seeing him tired made me remember how tired I was in the first place. It was probably a good time for us to both go to bed.  
“Goodnight Hajime.” He said quietly.  
“Goodnight Hanamura.” I said tiredly, I didn’t even have the energy to correct him, and I guess I didn’t really mind it too much in the first place. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft rain outside and my friend’s soft breathing against my neck. I haven’t felt this happy in a while, but should I really be feeling this happy? is it normal to be this happy with a friend like this, even if it’s just platonic??  
Before I could think of any more ridiculous thoughts like that, I had fallen asleep.


End file.
